The Binge Eaters ROBLOX Wiki
The Binge Eaters is a notorious group of low to mid rated ghouls who prays mainly on humans for their main source of food. The group was founded on July 18th, 2017 by Hapian2. The group currently has 213 members but is slowly growing with ads going up every so often. The group does not only eat humans, but they also pray on ghouls if there are no humans available at the time of need. Uniforms will consist of black cloaks for the members with the group logo on the back and a black trench coat with the group logo on the back for the Executives. Kagune Types See Kagune types for more information. Setting up a wiki page Before you set up a wiki page, authorization from the leader, Hapian2, is required Wiki page set up Allies Aogiri Tree Rank Structure (See Ghoul Rating for the ratings) Trainee * A member of the discord and group who is level 21 or lower Binge Eater * Members Assistant Executive * Squad Second in Commands. Executive * Squad Leaders Assistant Chief Executive * Trusted friends of the leader, the Direct Subordinates are the 2ICs and 3ICs of the group Leader/Chief Executive * This rank can only be given to the most active, and trusted executive when the current leader retires Members Leader * Hapian2 Direct Subordinates * Dextherex21 - Second in Command * Bullgon5 - Third in Command Executives * King1865 * Reilawolfsbane * OfficialMirioTogata * Truewar216 * Shadecat * EosforosArcharus Subordinates * Zidplaca * Bravenwolf2782 Binge Eaters * Indominusray229 * Loxxydox * XxBoyxX20 * JEFF10 * Hino64 * Unicelda22 * The_Vertex * ZoritoSasunaki * XxAstral_PhoenixxX * Shadecat * Oriie * Killingkilo1 * Goga597 * Tobuscuslivearcade * MasterBananaNinja * FormidibleFeaster * Kazurko * Maksfurry * ArminVolker Trainees * Super8awesome Former Members Leader * N/A Direct Subordinates * N/A Executives * KaygirlXX - Executed Subordinates * N/A Binge Eaters * OfficiallyZach - Executed * Lastlord84 - Executed * iiMrShiney - Executed * Hum_blez - Resigned * Messangertanos - Executed * Mrbynes - Resigned * Wentylatorrr16 - Resigned Trainees * Babadada2010 - Resigned Squads We use squads for missions and to do greater harm in public servers. Must be a B Rated Binge Eater to join a squad, everyone is assigned a squad in the start but can transfer later on to a squad that's not full. Squad 1 Name: Reaper Squad Previous Names: N/A Leader: * EosforosArcharus (SS) Previous Leaders * N/A Second in Command: * Bravenwolf2782 (S) Members: * Goga597 (B) * Oriie (B) * Tobuscuslivearcade (B) Squad 2 Name: N/A Previous Names: Justice League Leader: * Shadecat (SS) Previous Leaders * KaygirlXX (Previous SS) (B) Second in Command: * Zidplaca (S) Members: * ZoritoSasunaki (B) * MasterBananaNinja (B) Squad 3 Name: No-name Previous Names: N/A Leader: * King1865 (SS) Previous Leaders * N/A Second in Command: * N/A Members: * XxBoyxX20 (B) * FormidibleFeaster (B) * JEFF10 (B) Squad 4 Name: Bloody Fangs Previous Names: N/A Leader: * Truewar216 (SS) Previous Leaders * N/A Second in Command: * N/A Members: * The_Vertex (B) * Kazurko (B) Squad 5 Name: Asphalt Previous Names: N/A Leader: * OfficialMirioTogata (SS) Previous Leaders * N/A Second in Command: * N/A Members: * XxAstral_PhoenixxX (B) * Killingkilo1 (B) Squad 6 Name: No-name Previous Names: N/A Leader: * Reilawolfsbane (SS) Previous Leaders * N/A Second in Command: * Emorch (S) Members: * Maksfurry (B) * Lastlord84 (B) Max limit of members allowed in a squad is 6 including the Leader and Second-in-Command. Category:Browse